


The Devil's Dick

by moonythejedi394



Series: the same story; told different ways [24]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Avengers Family, Barbed Penis, Body Modification, Bongs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Christmas Presents, Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, Daddy Kink, Demon Deals, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Demons, Domestic Fluff, Double Penetration, First Time, Fluff, Food, Getting Together, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Love at First Sight, M/M, Magic, Marijuana, Mother Hen Steve Rogers, Mpreg, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Omega Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Recreational Drug Use, Top Bucky Barnes, Trust Issues, incubus Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonythejedi394/pseuds/moonythejedi394
Summary: T'was the night of Christmas, and all through the house, Steve Rogers' found family were sharing gifts, like a new tea or a new blouse. These friends had found one another by chance and would stay together through hell or high water or a missed flight to France. Not that anyone was traveling, but this rhyme is becoming trifling.The point here is, when you're buying a friend a gift, read the description thoroughly. You never know if you're buying them a way to summon a real demon instead of a toy. So, Merry Christmas to you, Happy Holidays, and check your gifts for authentic Pagan markings.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: the same story; told different ways [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/974361
Comments: 29
Kudos: 512





	The Devil's Dick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyAngelique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAngelique/gifts).



> _thank you so much to[LadyAngelique](https://twitter.com/LLOUIS013)_  
>  [ for sponsoring this fic!! the idea was hers, so go over to her twitter and give her a follow! thanks for reading!](https://twitter.com/LLOUIS013)

# 

#  **_The Devil’s Dick_ **

  
  


Everything was Natasha's fault. Completely. 100%. It was her bright idea to buy the damn thing and actually put it in his hands. So, yes, totally and wholly Natasha's fault.

It was a gag gift. Their whole friend group was gathered in T'Challa and Sam's living room, having a Generic Winter Holiday with pentacles and menorahs and a big tree decorated with Star Wars shit. T'Challa had made some of the best fucking lamb any of them had ever eaten for dinner, and they were opening gifts. Steve had given everybody some art and some small but unique tchotchkes he'd gotten from a single antique store, since shopping tended to tire him out. He'd received mostly teas, weed, and art supplies. Natasha, however, had a left-field idea for him.

Steve unwrapped the long box, expecting new paintbrushes, but instead found himself looking through a plastic window at a moderately sized spiked dildo. He actually dropped it with a squeak.

"What's that?" Clint asked, leaning in, and then he saw it and burst into laughter. "No fucking way!"

"Natalia!" Steve hissed in abject horror. "What the fuck!"

"It's perfect," Natasha said smugly. "You're always saying you don't have the energy to date, and this has a nice long handle so you don't have to stretch your shoulders."

"What is it?" Sam asked, picking up the box.

"No!" Steve gasped, but it was too late.

"The Devil's Dick!" Sam called out with a guffaw of laughter. "Handcrafted artisanal dildos! Where did you find this shit!"

Steve grabbed the box and hid it. But he did peak at the description on the back a little. He couldn't help that he was curious.

_The Devil's Dick is a good place for beginners to start. Made of soft, high-quality silicone, measuring 4 inches insertable with a six-inch grip, perfect for manual handling. The Devil's Dick is artistically decorated with genuine Latin and ancient pagan markings, for the real demon dick experience._

Steve shoved it into a gift bag with his other things while everyone else laughed at him and Natasha. He’d take the damn thing home, shove it someplace he’d never see it again, and there would be no problem.

#  *****

In about February, Steve was looking through his pantry for chickpeas; he was making veggie pilaf, something Sam taught him, but he needed chickpeas and he could swear he had a can in the back of his cupboards.

That’s when he saw it again.

The Devil’s Dick was standing up in the back of the pantry next to a can of kidney beans and sweet corn and the elusive chickpeas. Steve’s eyes widened, remembering that he’d stuck it there and thought he’d never see it again, considering he rarely cooked. Steve grabbed the chickpeas and shoved everything else into the back to cover the toy again, then went back to the stove to stir the onions and leeks.

Steve spent the rest of the night trying to focus on what he was cooking and not the toy in the back of his cupboard. By the end, he had a damn good pot of pilaf and half a hard-on. 

“Jesus,” Steve muttered to himself, his gaze straying back to the cupboard one last time.

Natasha had had a good point when she’d gifted the thing to him; he was one of the world’s most inexperienced kinksters. He knew what he liked, but he was always too nervous to actually do shit to himself. Forget having a real partner, he froze up and shied away from them. It took months for him to feel comfortable even around his Alpha friends; Sam actually cried the first time Steve let him hug him. He really could only stand the touch of other Omegas, but then he wasn’t attracted to them, which left him in a vicious spiral of wanting an Alpha but too anxious to touch one.

Then there was a knock at the door and Steve remembered everyone was coming to dinner. He scrambled to take the pot off the fire and throw on a big hoodie just to be sure nobody saw his bulge, then opened the door.

They sat around the table, Sam served up the pilaf and salad since Steve’s arms were tired from cooking, Bruce brought some fresh bread for everyone, Tony brought pie for after, and Natasha poured wine. Steve did his best to forget about the Devil’s Dick in his cupboard. They played a board game, Clint packed Steve’s bong, they passed it around – Sam skipped it, with work to do later – and enjoyed the game even more. His friends left one by one; Sam first since he had a shift at the hospital at three in the morning and T'Challa left with him, Natasha was next, dragging Clint with her, Tony and Rhodey, Bruce and Thor, Scott and Hope, then Steve was left with the twins and Darcy. 

Wanda was still pretty high, so Steve said she could crash on the couch. Darcy kissed them all and Pietro promised to be back by seven the next morning to get Wanda home. Steve hugged him goodbye, tucked Wanda in on the couch, and headed to his room for a shower.

He saw the cupboard again out of the corner of his eye. Steve felt a wave of shame, since Wanda was snoring on his couch, and hastened into the bedroom. 

He showered. Came back out to find Wanda still snoring. He lit some incense, then opened the window and hung air fresheners in it to keep from smelling like weed going out. He covered Wanda with another blanket to make sure she was warm, then started back to his room.

Steve saw the cupboard again and his dick twitched. His hole was leaking slick, too. Steve bit his lip, then shook his head and hurried back to his room. He was absolutely _not_ going to try a dildo for the first time with one of his friends in a weed-induced slumber on his sofa.

Steve slept pretty well; weed was a miracle for chronic pain and insomnia. He woke up at six-thirty, yawned, and shuffled into the kitchen in his robe and slippers. Wanda was already up, drinking coffee.

“You buy the best shit,” Wanda mumbled. “Fresh beans, every morning? Damn, sweetheart.”

Steve chuckled. He opened the fridge and pulled down a tray of laced fudge, selected one, and popped it in his mouth.

“Ooh,” Wanda said, spotting the tray. “Can I have one?”

“Don’t you have work?” Steve countered, putting it back.

“Yeah, but so do you,” Wanda said.

“I have a thousand different diseases and can’t stand up if I’m not on drugs,” Steve reminded her. “Besides, this is just straight CBD, it’s just for pain and tension.”

Wanda nodded, sipping her coffee. Steve poured himself a cup.

“Pietro will be here soon,” Steve told her, touching her hair. “How’d you sleep?”

Wanda hummed and leaned back into him. Steve wrapped an arm around her and let her nuzzle into his neck. 

“Like the dead,” Wanda muttered. 

“No nightmares?” Steve asked gently, still petting her hair.

Wanda shook her head. Steve bent and kissed her hair, then pulled away to get something from the fridge for breakfast.

The CBD kicked in slowly. Steve sat down at the kitchen table with an ice pack strapped to his back. They ate fried eggs and the rest of Bruce’s sourdough, Wanda’s with butter and halawa, Steve’s with butter and honey. Pietro showed up, pretty tired, so Steve sat him down and gave him coffee and some toast, then fried up some vegan sausages for him. They left at about eight. Steve shuffled around the kitchen to put everything away, then headed back to his room to get dressed. 

He spent the day in his studio, finished a landscape for a doctor’s office and started a family portrait for a mom’s birthday. He took some more CBD with lunch, then took a hot bath with salts before going back to his painting. In the evening, he had leftover veggie pilaf and his pills. As he sat at the kitchen table, he looked at the cupboards and could practically see through it to the toy inside.

Steve’s mouth watered, without the food’s help. He didn’t masturbate often, something usually hurt too much for him to get a hand around his dick or fingers in his hole. Today wasn’t a bad day, his back ached and his hands were weak, but he was getting hot under the collar and the toy in his cupboard felt so enticing.

Steve cleaned up. He opened the cabinet and looked into the back. Bit his lip, then caved. He grabbed it, then headed to the bathroom.

He had a douche and plenty of lube, even he’d never penetrated himself for more than cleaning when it wasn’t just his fingers. Steve washed the toy, gave himself a tuneup, then spread a towel on his bed and put a heating pad under where he’d be laying, which would cover his shoulders and back pretty decently. He lay down on his side, then opened his laptop and went looking for a good video or two. He was already hard and wet, so the video just gave him something to focus on. 

Steve reached behind himself, his face hot from embarrassment and arousal, and fingered himself gently as the animation progressed. Steve moved his knee, picking it up, and settled his foot on the towel. He liked watching bigger Alphas pin down Omegas like him, liked to imagine it happening to him by someone strong but still gentle enough to take his disabilities into account and keep him pinned without hurting him. Steve didn’t ask himself why he liked NSFW cartoons with demons.

Steve put a finger in his mouth, biting it gently to keep himself quiet and have something in his mouth. He brushed against his prostate and whimpered, twisting onto his back to grab the toy. He slicked it up, then turned back onto his side to line it up, holding it by the convenient handle. Steve bit his finger a bit harder, breathing quickly as he slid the toy inside of him. He hit his prostate pretty quickly. Steve twisted onto his back, listening to the moans on his laptop, and fisted his prick while rocking the toy in and out of his ass.

He came pretty quickly. Steve shut the laptop and collapsed, arms out to his side. He panted for a while, then swallowed deep and rolled over to grab a water bottle. He left the toy in, his lizard brain craving that filling for a while longer. Steve leaned back, milking the toy, and sipped at his water bottle’s straw for a while.

Steve sighed, satisfied, and pulled the toy out. He wiped himself off, then the toy. He turned the washcloth in another direction and wiped fluid from the grooves in the runes and sigils decorating the shaft.

The marks suddenly started glowing. 

“Shit!” Steve yelped, dropping the thing onto the towel.

All the marks lit up. Steve scrambled off the bed, ready to grab his phone and call Natasha, but then there was _and entire person_ lounging on his bed where he’d tossed the dildo.

“What the fuck –!” Steve gasped.

The person on his bed looked like one of the demons from his porn videos. Bulked, skin littered with tattoos, thin gold jewelry on his neck and arms and through his nipples going down to the fancy loincloth thing he was wearing. And _horns._ They went from his forehead and curled around his hair, down to his ears.

“Well, this is fascinating,” the intruding _demon_ man said.

“What the fuck!” Steve wheezed, then his asthma kicked in, and he scrambled for his inhaler. 

It wasn’t on his nightstand. Steve started choking and dug around in his nightstand drawer, rapidly panicking, then the man on his bed snapped his fingers. Steve suddenly inhaled just fine. He clutched at his chest, blinking hard.

“Real twisted suckers you got there,” the man on his bed commented. “Straightened ‘em out for you, consider it a freebie.”

Steve inhaled carefully, now looking at this guy even more carefully.

“Who are you?” Steve demanded.

The man looked around, then smiled and picked up the dildo Steve had been using. “This is neat,” he said. “Never been summoned like this before. These marks? Spill a little orgasm on ‘em, you get me in about ten seconds. You can call me Bucky.”

Steve swallowed, his throat dry. This man, _Bucky,_ just smiled at him.

“How’s about it, honey?” Bucky asked. “I see what you were thinkin’ about when you summoned me.”

Steve’s eyes widened and he snatched up his bathrobe, covering his naked body from view. “I didn’t _summon_ you!” he snapped.

“Yeah, this thing,” Bucky said. “The runes, that’s my summoning ritual. I told you, you got jizz on ‘em, poof, here I am.”

Steve gawked. “ _What?_ ”

“Oh,” Bucky said. “Oh, honey, you didn’t realize, huh? Somebody gave you this thing without telling you?”

“Natasha –” Steve blustered. “No, no, she bought it custom-made, the – the artist –”

_Authentic pagan markings,_ it had said. _Real demonic experience,_ it said.

“Oh, god,” Steve whimpered, sinking into a chair.

“I’m only an incubus, sweetheart,” Bucky answered him with a cheeky wink. “Listen, you summoned me, I gotta give you the wishes and all that, you can trade some sex or something of equal value to you. Soul’s not necessary, I don’t do that.”

“I’m a virgin,” Steve whispered.

Bucky suddenly grinned, sitting up. “Oh, sweetheart,” he purred. “You shouldn’t’a said that. Baby, you let me pop that cherry, I’ll give you whatever you want.”

Steve’s eyes widened. He touched his chest, breathing freely.

“You – you cured my asthma?” he whispered.

“Yeah, a freebie,” Bucky offered. “You got a bunch else screwy in that cute body, sweetheart?”

“A list as long as my arm,” Steve said. “I got a bad back, bad shoulders, bad heart, bad nerves, bad joints, you name it.”

“Oof,” Bucky said, sliding his bare feet across Steve’s bed. “Listen, honey. I got power, I ain’t got enough to turn you into Superman. I did the asthma, that was free, but gimme a shot at your ass, I’ll fix your back. I hear the spine’s a real bitch for people. Deal?”

Steve bit his lip. Bucky slid across the bed, let his feet hit the floor, and leaned onto his knees.

“Virgins are always the best,” Bucky murmured. “I’m tellin’ you, honey, I’ve been workin’ this beat for a few dozen centuries. Virgins are like crack cocaine, right? Youse guys just hit the spot just right.”

Steve stuffed some knuckles into his mouth, his heart pounding and dick rising. Bucky grinned, then licked his lips; his tongue was forked. 

“I’ll do the spine and the joints,” Bucky bargained. “C’mon, sugar, this is the opportunity of a lifetime, I’ll make you come your brains out.”

“I got arthritis, some messed up discs, and scoliosis,” Steve said.

“Snap’a the fingers,” Bucky promised. “This thing over here,” he added, picking up the toy, “it’s real little, sweetness, both’a mine are twice the size.”

Steve’s eyes widened. “Both?” he whispered.

Bucky grinned. “Want me to flash ya, pal?” he asked.

Steve shrugged, nibbling on his knuckle. 

“I ain’t like your kind, obviously,” Bucky added. “Two cocks, knots, barbed.”

“ _Barbed?_ ” Steve gasped. 

Bucky grinned, nodding. “Wanna see, Stevie?”

“How do you know my name?” Steve demanded.

Bucky pointed behind him. “Diploma,” he said.

Steve glanced, back, then flushed and shrugged. Bucky leaned back, his hands resting on his knees near the loincloth. A sash in front hung between his knees, so Steve couldn’t see to his dick. Dicks…

“C’mon, honey,” Bucky coaxed. “I can smell how much you wanna go ass up for me. You’ll be floatin’ on a cloud for a week when I’m done with you.”

“It wouldn’t – Wouldn’t hurt, right?” Steve asked. “The… two of them? And the barbs?”

“No, baby,” Bucky promised with a smile. “It’d only feel good.”

Steve was wet like a faucet. He squirmed a bit, then watched Bucky’s nostrils flare as he inhaled. Steve flushed in embarrassment and looked away.

“Okay, but you have to be really careful,” Steve started. “My back –”

Bucky snapped his fingers. “How’s that?”

Steve felt abruptly lightheaded. He reached up, touching his forehead with his right hand – His right hand had terrible arthritis, mainly in his index finger and thumb. But when he touched his head, his hand wasn’t hurting. Steve sat up, flexing his back to pop it, and sat up straight. He felt his back. 

“Shit,” he muttered.

“Better?” Bucky asked with a grin.

“Better,” Steve whispered.

Bucky sat forward again. “I wanna eat you out,” he said lowly. “Then I’ll fuck you; hands and knees or back?”

Steve licked his lips. “Um,” he said. “I don’t know.”

“Alright,” Bucky said softly. “Your back. C’mere, sweetness.”

Steve stood up, his knees knocking together. Bucky took his hands, then pulled him close and onto the bed. Steve licked his lips, glancing at Bucky’s mouth, then back up to his eyes. Close to them, not really making contact. Bucky rested a hand on his cheek.

“I bet you want kisses, huh, sweetheart?” Bucky murmured.

Steve licked his lips again. “Haven’t kissed a lot,” he confessed. “Um, bullied at school. Nobody wanted to kiss me. Had an Alpha in college, but we didn’t get far.”

“That’s alright,” Bucky said. “A sweet thing like you, though, don’ know who wouldn’t wanna snatch you up.”

Steve blushed. “Nobody wants to snatch me up,” he muttered. “I – I’m pretty average.”

“No, no,” Bucky insisted. “Honey, you’re _gorgeous,_ just an absolute meal. I would eat you up –” he grinned then. “I guess I am, though.”

Steve glanced down, his face heating again. Bucky slid a knuckle under his chin.

“You’re just perfect,” he said softly. “I like my boys with little cocks like yours, yannow? Plump bubble butt, lovely little tits, these soft lips – God, I wanna kiss you.”

“Okay,” Steve said.

Bucky grinned. He leaned in and Steve shut his eyes. He was a bit surprised by how warm Bucky’s lips were, then Bucky’s hand was sliding behind his neck and cupping the back of his head, and his tongue was pushing into Steve’s mouth. Steve let him, putting both of his hands on Bucky’s shoulders. Bucky’s other hand touched his waist, then Steve found himself being pushed back onto the bed.

“God, you taste good,” Bucky growled. “Your arousal’s so fuckin’ good, Stevie.”

Steve took a breath, hands shaking. Bucky brushed their noses together, then kissed his jaw, down his neck. His hands slid down Steve’s chest, reaching the sash of his robe.

“Can I open this up?” Bucky asked softly.

Steve nodded quickly, though nervous. Bucky kissed his collarbone.

“You’re so tense, honey,” he said. “Don’t stress. Wanna know how much I’m lovin’ your taste?”

“Sure,” Steve whispered.

Bucky picked up Steve’s hand, then pulled it back and pressed it against his groin. Steve groaned at the hot weight in his palm. 

“Like that, baby?” Bucky asked with a grin. “Hope you like ‘em big, sweetheart, I ain’t got nothin’ else.”

“Only used that toy you found,” Steve admitted.

Bucky grinned wider. “Tha’s why you’re so worried about it hurtin’,” he said in a purr. “Aw, honey, you tellin’ me nothin’ but that lil’ pea-shooter’s been in you?”

Steve shook his head quickly. “Um, fingers, douche, stuff like that. Been seen by a handful of doctors. That wasn’t sexual,” he added hastily, face going hot again.

“Ain’t that sweet,” Bucky chuckled, brushing a knuckle across his cheek. “You’s a real tight one, huh, sweet thing? Lemme open this up, have a look atcha?”

Steve nodded quickly. Bucky grinned and winked at him.

“Betchu got a real cute hole,” he said, sliding Steve’s bathrobe open. “How’s about you pull your legs up for me?”

Steve lifted his knees, resting his heels on the bed. Bucky pulled the robe open and Steve closed his knees instinctively.

“Aw, baby, don’t be shy,” Bucky told him. “C’mon, you taste so damn good. Lemme get my mouth on your cunt, babydoll.”

Steve clenched down, shivering. He opened his legs, letting his knees fall out to the side. Bucky dropped his gaze, looking hungry, then licked his lips.

“Goddamn,” Bucky murmured. “Can I touch you?”

Steve nodded, biting his lip. Bucky lifted his gaze.

“Sweetheart, lemme hear you say it,” he asked. “Gets my blood goin’. Lemme hear you say where you want my hands, my mouth.”

Steve swallowed, shivering again. “I – I don’t wanna say it,” he whispered. “I’m – I’m – Maybe this was a bad idea.”

Bucky pushed up and cupped his jaw, brushing their noses together. Steve inhaled sharply, his lungs filling with Alpha scent and arousal, and then there was the weight of Bucky’s cocks, plural, against his thigh.

“Whatchu goin’ shy on me for?” Bucky purred. “We can go back if you want, I can undo the fix. You can keep the first thing, told you it was free.”

Steve faltered. “I – I don’ know,” he said, gaze dropping. 

“It’s up to you, kiddo,” Bucky murmured. “I gotta do somethin’ for you since you summoned me, and you gotta pay for it somehow. I can go get your groceries and take the kisses you already gave me. That’ll do.”

Steve bit his lip. Bucky sat back, pulling the robe back and covering Steve. He shrugged.

“I can’t do nothin’ without your enthusiastic and explicit consent, seriously,” he said. “Dirty talk and being shy’s one thing, but you can recant anytime. You understand? But if you do, I have to undo the magic.”

“I understand,” Steve promised. “I’m – I am just shy, I guess. I – Can I sit up?”

Bucky sits back. Steve pushes up and closes the robe, biting a nail.

“You’re anxious about rejection,” Bucky said abruptly. “You think that you’re ugly and that I’m only doing this because it’s my job.”

Steve looked at him, a little wild. “How do you know that?”

“I’ve been fuckin’ nervous virgins like you for millennia,” Bucky chuckled. “I’m an incubus. I smell it.”

“Okay, I have issues,” Steve muttered.

Bucky rubbed his hands together. “You want me to undo it or you wanna talk it out?”

Steve shrugged. He was still wet, hard, excited. He wanted to have sex. He wanted the barbs and the knot and the double dicks.

“Talk?” he muttered.

Bucky moved closer, sliding an arm around him. “This okay?”

“Yes,” Steve promised, nodding quickly. “I like that.”

“Tell me what you want,” Bucky asked softly. “Are you submissive, sweetheart?”

Steve nodded quickly. “Yes,” he said quickly.

“Aw, how cute,” Bucky chuckled in his ear.

Steve shivered again, gripping his bathrobe. It was so odd to not have his knuckles ache when he did.

“I think I understand what you didn’t like,” Bucky murmured. “You just wanna lay back and have your Alpha take care of you, huh? You a pillow princess, baby boy?”

Steve bit his lip, nodding. 

“What a sweet thing,” Bucky cooed. “So how’s about I say what I wanna do to you and you just whimper and whine _Yes, Alpha,_ huh?”

Steve nodded quickly, biting his lip. Bucky smiled at him, then brushed a knuckle by his cheek.

“C’mon,” he said. “What do you want?”

Steve shrugged. He licked his lips, then reached up and bit at his nails. Bucky stroked his cheek again.

“What is it?” Bucky asked. “C’mon, sweetheart, I can only give it to you if you tell me. I promise, I would love to give anything you want.”

Steve bit his lip. “Can I call you daddy?” he asked in a whisper.

Bucky grinned. “‘Course you can, sweetheart,” he purred. “You wanna be Daddy’s good boy? Wanna spread your legs and let Daddy have your first time?”

“Yeah,” Steve whispered, his heart quickening.

“Gonna be so damn good,” Bucky murmured. “Your arousal’s fuckin’ delicious, sweet pea. Daddy’s so excited to have you, get my cocks in you, the way you’ll taste when you’re outta your fuckin’ mind from pleasure, when you _come?_ Fuck, it’s gonna be so damn good.”

Steve let out an involuntary whimper, squirming in place. 

“You’re leakin’ all over that robe,” Bucky said softly. “I can smell it. Can’t wait to get my hands all over you, my mouth on that hole. You smell like a bakery, honey, gingerbread, cinnamon buns.”

“Yeah?” Steve said, laughing a little. “Ain’t heard cinnabuns before, been told about the gingerbread. Usually cinnamon-y.”

“Smell good,” Bucky promised. “How’s about you lay back now, we’ll try again?”

Steve nodded. Bucky cupped his chin, then kissed him slowly, softly. Steve leaned back and Bucky leaned over him. Steve pulled the robe open, Bucky’s hands helped push it off. Steve shrugged out of it, then laid back on his back, legs up. Bucky cupped his face again, kissing him.

“Can I take off my cloth, sweetheart?” Bucky asked. “Show you how much Daddy wants you?”

Steve nodded quickly. “I wanna see,” he whispered.

Bucky pecked his mouth, nipping at his lips, then sat up and grinned as he grabbed the belt holding his loincloth up. He pulled it free, tossed it aside, and pulled the sash free.

He had two dicks, that was for sure. Steve actually gasped, his eyes widening as he looked at the two of them waving in the air after they were freed. He’d seen dicks, they looked pretty normal, except there were two of them. They were big on their own, but there were _two._

Bucky gripped each in a hand, lifting them and showing Steve the soft barbs on the bottoms of each shaft; three each, followed by the bulge of his knots. They hung side by side, giving Bucky insane girth.

Steve’s mouth was watering as much as his hole. “Jesus,” he whispered.

Bucky grinned at him. “Yeah, honey?” he cooed. “Wanna feel ‘em?”

Steve nodded. Bucky put a knee on the bed, then walked over to him. Steve leaned back on a pillow, then reached out and touched. Bucky guided his hand around the shaft of one of his dicks, the smirk still on his face. Steve swallowed hard, then touched the other dick and stroked both. He glanced up, and Bucky grinned wider, inhaling deeply.

“God, you smell good,” Bucky purred. “So fuckin’ horny for me, sweetheart, huh? You like these?”

Steve just nodded, thumbing along the slits of each of Bucky’s dicks. Bucky rolled his hips into his hands, breathing hard. Steve swiped a pearl of pre-cum from Bucky’s left cock, then licked it off his thumb. He groaned; it was rich and sweet, reminding him of molasses almost.

“Fuck, yeah,” Bucky growled. “Slurp that up, honey, c’mon, tha’s it.”

Steve impulsively grabbed Bucky’s hips and shuffled him forward. He put his mouth around the tip of Bucky’s right-side cock, groaned again as he slid his tongue along the line of his foreskin.

“Fuck,” Bucky sighed again. “Keep that up, honey, I’m gonna loosen you up.”

Steve glanced at the thick, claw-like nails at the end of Bucky’s fingers and whimpered, but pulled his legs open eagerly. Bucky twisted back, keeping his hips near Steve’s face, while his fingers pressed between Steve’s legs. Steve switched to Bucky’s other cock, sucking on the tip, while reaching for his balls to cup and massage them. They were so heavy, guaranteed to fill Steve to the point of bulging with seed. Steve moaned at the thought, pulling Bucky deeper into his mouth.

“There, that’s the spirit, sugar,” Bucky chuckled, his fingers sliding along Steve’s taint. “My claws aren’t sharp, honey, don’t fret.”

Steve just nodded, switching to Bucky’s other dick. Bucky glanced away, then growled. He palmed Steve’s balls, then cupped his cock. Steve whined as Bucky stroked him, fingers wet from Steve’s own slick.

“Fuck, yeah,” Bucky muttered again. “Love this pretty little cock, Stevie. God, it’s so damned pretty, you smell so damned good, might be tempted to keep you.”

Steve whined again, lifting his head to swallow more of Bucky’s dick. Bucky let go of Steve’s dick, slid his hand down, and rubbed at his hole. Steve canted his hips up, slurping at Bucky’s dick. Bucky slipped a finger into him, pulled it back out, then spat onto his fingers and put two fingers in him. Steve opened easy to two fingers, considering he just had a small dildo in him, and Bucky added a third and fourth soon after.

Steve could feel an ache in his hole, a _need_ more than a want, buzzing hot and deep. He whined, sucking harder at Bucky’s dicks, and Bucky glanced down at him with a grin.

“God, you’re so delicious,” he said. “Feel hot? The saliva does that.”

“Yeah,” Steve groaned. “Fuck, hurry up.”

Bucky grinned again, tilting his fingers up. Steve gasped as they hit his prostate, pushed his head back and his hips into Bucky’s touch. Bucky chuckled, his fingers pushing deeper, the point of his claws just gently touching at Steve’s prostate.

“Fuck,” Steve whined. “Okay, okay, please, Bucky, fuck me, fuck me now, please!”

“God,” Bucky growled, pushing back.

Steve scrambled further up the bed, tossing a pillow under his ass to lift it up. Bucky knelt behind him, hooking Steve’s knees in his elbows as he shuffled into place, his cocks swaying and bouncing against each other as they moved. Steve grabbed his dick, biting his lip to muffle his whimper. Bucky grabbed his face, his eyes dark; Steve popped his lip from his mouth as he dropped his jaw in a sharp gasp.

“Don’t you be quiet on me, honey,” Bucky murmured firmly, lip curled in a smirk. “I wanna hear every fuckin’ noise.”

Steve nodded rapidly, his heart beating hard. Bucky smiled fully, gently caressing Steve’s cheek.

“Good boy,” he murmured. “Daddy’s gonna rail ya now, sweet cheeks.”

Steve nodded again, reaching his arms above his head. Bucky pushed Steve’s knees back, then wrapped his hand around his cocks, lining up against Steve’s hole.

“Daddy,” Steve whispered.

“Yeah, baby,” Bucky said, smirking. “Yeah, I’m your daddy now.”

Steve felt the push of Bucky’s two cockheads against his hole, bit his lip again, and shut his eyes. Bucky’s hand touched his jaw, then slipped around his throat.

“Yeah!” Steve blurted. “Yes, I like that, yes, Daddy.”

“Good,” Bucky chuckled. 

Then Bucky started pushing in. Steve whined, his hole tensing as the pressure and girth pushed at him. He expected a burn from the stretch, discomfort, but Bucky slid in easily, the feeling only pleasurable.

“Fuck,” Steve gasped.

“Yeah, baby,” Bucky panted. “Here we go, Daddy’s got you.”

Steve groaned as he arched his back. Bucky bottomed out, the impossible girth of his double cocks throbbing inside Steve; he was so close to an orgasm, as soon as Bucky so much as twitched, he’d be coming.

“Okay, babydoll,” Bucky murmured. “Daddy’s gonna make this real damn good for you, you’re gonna remember this for the rest of your fuckin’ _life._ ”

“Already gonna be rememberin’ it,” Steve promised with a laugh.

Bucky grinned. “Alright, kiddo.”

Bucky pushed Steve’s knee back with one hand, kept the other wrapped around his throat, and started pistoning his hips. Steve whined, pushing his head back again, as he felt ridges rubbing over his prostate, fucking deep into him. Bucky slowed for a second, rolling his hips, then started fast again. Steve panted hard, half-fearing an asthma attack, but, of course, it didn’t come. Bucky let go of his hip, hand still cradling his throat, and cupped his cock and balls instead. His whole palm covered Steve, warm and safe and comforting.

Steve came. His eyes rolled back in his head, Bucky’s grip tightened a bit on the sides of his neck, he keened as the orgasm rocketed through his system.

There was no fucking way he’d forget this orgasm; compared to the one he’d had 20 minutes ago, this one was 100 times better on the fact that he wasn’t in nearly as much pain alone.

“Ohhh, Jesus,” Steve groaned.

“There we go, sweetheart,” Bucky chuckled. “Feels good, baby? Daddy did you right?”  
  


Steve whined, nodding. Bucky’s hand shifted from his throat, cupped his cheek, and he caught a glimpse of Bucky’s blown pupils as he pressed in for a kiss; heavy and heated, gasping breaths exchanged as Bucky changed his grip on his dick, cupping it from below, gently stroking his balls. Steve let out a little gasp, and Bucky bit down on his lower lip, then tucked his face into Steve’s neck as he continued to softly caress between his legs.

“Fuck,” Bucky growled, his voice almost resonating in the room with the tenor. “You taste so _fucking_ good. You’re gonna hafta beat me off with a _stick,_ fuck –”

Steve groaned again, curling a leg around Bucky’s hips. Bucky licked at his throat, growled deeply, and cupped the back of Steve’s neck, pushing up. Steve shivered, his cock twitching against Bucky’s palm.

“Want another one,” Bucky murmured. “Gonna make you come again, baby.”

“God, don’t think I can,” Steve sighed. “I did come my brains out.”

Bucky kissed his jaw. “I’m a sex demon, baby,” he purred. “You wanna come again?”

Steve shivered. He nodded quickly. Bucky kissed his mouth.

“Yeah,” Steve whispered. “Please.”

Bucky spat into his palm, then cupped Steve’s cock and stroked slowly. Steve shivered again, inhaling sharply as his groin flushed with blood again, his cock swelling all over again under Bucky’s hand. 

“There we go,” Bucky cooed.

Steve hiccuped. Bucky kissed him, their tongues pressing together, rolled his hips again, then started fucking him hard. His hand closed on Steve’s dick, stroking it. Steve keened more, overwhelmed by just waves and waves of it all. And the _double fucking cocks,_ Steve was almost wondering if he’d gone into the afterlife or something.

“Fuck, Daddy,” he groaned, “harder, please, fuck!”  
  


Bucky was panting, his grip returned to Steve’s throat, just gentle pressure on the side of his throat, not on his windpipe. 

“Daddy!” Steve whined. “Fuck, fuck, I wanna feel you come in me, yeah? Gonna fill me up, Daddy? Please?”

“Fuck,” Bucky growled, the bed shaking from the fucking or the resonation of his voice. “I’m gonna, baby, Daddy’s fill you up, much as you want.”

“Gimme!” Steve begged in a whine. “Please, please!”

“Fuck, fuck,” Bucky spat out, the pace of his hips speeding.

Steve opened his mouth in a silent shout, chin lifted completely. He felt the threat of the knot, the ridges digging in harder as Bucky kept fucking him, he felt his third orgasm swell at the base of his cock.

“Daddy,” Steve whimpered.

“Fuck!” Bucky snarled, his teeth scraping the side of Steve’s neck.

Steve came. A second later, he felt the heat of cum in him, then he felt the knots start to swell, but before it was completely full, there were these sudden jolts. One hit his prostate dead-on, Steve felt his orgasm practically start over. He went limp, legs sliding off Bucky’s back and onto the bed, and just groaned.

“Oh, my god,” Bucky muttered, hips twitching one last time.

“Oh, my god,” Steve agreed.

Bucky tucked his face into Steve’s neck, panting hard. “Shit,” he whispered. “You’re seriously gonna hafta fight me off, Stevie. You’re goddamn addictive.”

Steve chuckled. “Is it the virginity?” he asked hoarsely.

Bucky kissed him again. Steve felt a buzz, like the best quality weed, smoothest hit he’d ever taken. Bucky’s kiss made the buzz even headier.

“‘S the sex,” Bucky whispered against his mouth.

Steve inhaled deeply. “Is it always like this?” he asked.

Bucky shook his head. “Nah,” he muttered. “This – This is something else.”

“You tell ‘em all that?” Steve added.

Bucky chuckled. “Nah,” he said. “Don’ ask ‘em if I can do ‘em again in the mornin’, neither.”

Steve furrowed his eyebrows, but smiled. “Yeah? What I gotta do for it?”

“You pay me with sex, honey,” Bucky reminded him, “I gotta do sommat for you. How’s breakfast?”

Steve licks his lips. “Help me shower and cuddle me overnight, it’s a deal.”

#  *****

For Christmas that year, Steve was the host. He set up a giant nest in the living room for Christmas eve, threw party food into the oven, made cocktails and hot cocoa. Everyone trickled in by seven, changed into pajamas, and gathered in the nest together for a Home Alone marathon. Steve tucked Wanda and Pietro closest to him, Mother Henning them, but Bucky pulled him against his chest and growled when Steve moved too much.

“I think pregnancy hormones are contagious,” Wanda mumbled, lazily petting Steve’s small bump. 

Steve snorted. “That’s not how pregnancy works, sweetheart.”

Bucky kissed Steve’s neck. “They do make you even more delicious,” he purred. “Sweet little Christmas cookie, you are.”

Steve just rolled his eyes. “Samuel, start the movie!”

“Aye, aye, Captain!” Sam replied, grabbing the remote.

Steve settled down into Bucky’s chest, purring as Bucky slid a hand up his front to cup his throat. Bucky kissed his ear softly, nuzzling him.

“My sweet Omega,” he murmured.

“Hush up and watch the movie,” Steve scolded.

**Author's Note:**

> _if you would like to sponsor a fic like this, head on over to[my twitter](https://twitter.com/moonythejedi) and check out my pinned thread about the Forbidden Links to the Forbidden sites. i hope you liked this, leave me a comment if you're excited by this fic!_
> 
> _oH also if you're interested in the veggie pilaf that steve made, it's my armenian grandma's own recipe and it's a great one pot meal, so hit me up on twitter if you want it! if you make it, you practically become part of the family. happy holidays!_


End file.
